Please Don't Stop the Music
by Victoria Levi
Summary: Hanabi accompanies her friend to a local club and finds herself dancing with the man she has been after for the past few months. This story will be told from different points of view, starting off with Hanabi's and ending with Kiba's
1. Hanabi: Please Don't Stop the Music

On going challenge that focuses on an relationship between Hanabi and Kiba. The fic is to be written from the point of view of each character involved. There are other pairings / side stories as well by they revolve around or have a connection in someway to the main pairing / story. My goal is to write 3 or 4 more points of views before ending with Kiba's.

The setting is a club and Hanabi and Kiba are no longer in their teens.

WARNING: There is implied Hyuugacest. If that is not your thing, I understand and respect that and for that reason I provide the warning.

----

Hanabi entered the busy club; the music was loud, the base resounding though her body. She felt her adrenaline start to rise. She came to accompany her team mate who loved dancing and a certain ninja named Konhamaru who was a regular in this particular club. Her friend grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bar. Hanabi's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Admittedly she would have never made it here on her own. It really wasn't her scene, or rather that's the image she wanted to portray.

Her cover tonight, she was only here to support her love sick friend.

Her friend shoved a drink into her hand. Hanabi nodded her thanks. Her friend scanned the room for her object of affection. She smiled when she saw him and nudged Hanabi when she found him. Hanabi looked over and saw Konohamaru tearing up the dance floor with hip-hop moves she never knew existed, he looked pretty cool and she could see why her friend liked him. As she watched him someone behind him caught her eye. Kiba.

He was leaning on a wall talking to her sister and Shino. Hanabi knew that her sister would sometimes go to clubs with her team mates on the weekends to take their minds off missions; she never imagined they would end up at the same club.

Hanabi felt her already stimulated adrenaline rise even higher. She stared at the dog ninja; he must have felt the attention because he casually looked over to her. Kiba's eyes widened when he saw her. Hanabi smiled. When Kiba's team mates noticed they had lost his attention to something else they followed his glaze to see the new object of his attention. Hinata saw her sister and smiled. Hanabi and Hinata made eye contact. Hanabi bit her bottom lip unsure how her sister would react to seeing her here. Hinata quickly took a sideways glance at Kiba who was still staring at Hanabi, and looked back to her sister giving her a big smile and an approving nod. Hanabi relaxed and nodded back in thanks.

Another joined their group, Hanabi visibly tensed up when she saw her Cousin Neji approach the area where her sister and her friends were. If Neji saw Hanabi here he would definitely disapprove. Neji's back was to Hanabi and she stood still willing him to not look her way. Neji bent down to whisper something in Hinata's ear. Hanabi saw her sister blush a little as she was escorted to the dance floor. Hinata looked over to her sister and sent her another reassuring glance and mouthing the words 'have fun'. Hanabi watched with curiosity as she saw her sister and cousin disappear into the crowd. Hanabi was sure she saw Neji's hand dangerously low on her sisters waist as he leaded her away, she took a mental note to ask her about it later.

Hanabi looked back at Kiba who had just pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards her, not breaking eye contact. Hanabi's friend leaned in to ask her if she knew the man. Hanabi nodded, blushing a little. Hanabi was sure it was getting hot in the club.

Kiba was just a few inches away from her, he bent down to her ear. "Dance?" Hanabi nodded. Kiba took her hand and leaded her to the dance floor. Hanabi looked back to her friend and remembered that she was suppose to be hear for her. Hanabi's friend looked at her with a warm smile "go for it" she mouthed.

Hanabi looked back at Kiba, his back was broad and strong. The red on his cheeks was endearing. She blushed again, remembering all the reasons she had fallen for him. When they reached a spot Kiba was comfortable with he turned around and pulled her in by her waist. They moved to the beat of the music, a little awkwardly at first but eventually falling into rhythm with each other. As the dance floor stared to fill in Hanabi thought she saw her friend talking to Konohamaru, he looked Sauvé. Hanabi remembers warning her friend that he was a bit of player. Sure enough she saw her friends face go sour before she threw her drink in his face. For the second time that night she went tense, her friend was in distress and here she was grinding with her own crush. Kiba must have felt her become tense because he asked her if she was alright. Hanabi gave a condensed version of what happened to her friend. The dance floor was not conducive to in-depth conversations. Kiba nodded in understanding and looked to his friend Shino who was alone along the wall enjoying his drink. Wordlessly Kiba communicated with his conservative friend. Shino nodded in understanding and made his way to Hanabi's friend. Kiba spoke into Hanabi's ear, reassuring her that Shino would take care of her friend and protect her. Hanabi inwardly shivered as she felt Kiba's lips brush against her ear.

Kiba brought her closer. Hanabi and Kiba grinded together on the dance floor. She never imagined something so trivial would be so rewarding. She would happily dance all night long as long as her partner was the man before her. She felt so intimate with him it was intense. Occasionally she would see glimpse of her sister performing some dance moves with her partner she never imagined her quiet older sister could possibly know yet alone perform. And to top it off with their cousin Neji no less. Kiba smiled and his lips brushed against her ear again. 'They bring out a different side in each other.' Hanabi desperately wanted to feel his lips on her again.

She reached up to lock her arms around his neck. He looked down at her. She could feel his brown eyes soaking her in. She examined every inch of his face; his sweat glistened in the dance lights. He was gorgeous. She wanted him. Hanabi pulled Kiba down to her level and made to speak in his ear. Instead she did something she would have never done if she didn't have the mix of alcohol and adrenaline running through her. She nipped at his earlobe. She felt his skin turn into goose bumps. She then whispered. "I got a new puppy; want to come over to see him?"

Kiba nodded and Hanabi let him go. This time it was her that was leading him.

The last that Hinata saw of her sister was of Hanabi leading a somewhat bewildered Kiba off the dance floor and out the door. She smiled and continued dancing with the object of her own affection. She will have to pop by her sister's house tomorrow to ask how her night went, that's assuming that she is alone in the morning.


	2. Shino: Out of the Shadows

Shino sipped his drink. Every Saturday was the same. At first he came only because he had nothing else to do and he didn't really wanted to be left out of activities with his team, but over time he grew to like going to the club. He often subtly sent out his bugs to collect information. Hinata told him that he was too much of a gossip mongrel, Shino informed her it was useful to have information on villagers, it may come in handy in the future. He wasn't sure Hinata believe him. But he didn't really care. He liked people watching (and according to Hinata, eavesdropping) and the Club was the perfect place to do such activities.

Hinata was speaking animatedly about their mission earlier that week. Shino watched as Kiba hung on every word agreeing and commenting where he could. When Kiba's attention on the conversation was lost Hinata stopped talking. Kiba was staring across the dance floor, past the crazy kid that attracted the girls like flies with his cutting edge moves. Shino followed his friends glaze to see Hinata's younger sister looking right back at Kiba. Shino looked over to Hinata; she was smiling from ear to ear. Shino couldn't help but smile as well. Hinata had be trying to set up the duo for months now, and here they were at the same club engaged in an intense stare. No one could have planned this, or what Kiba did next. He finished his drink and confidently strided across the dance floor, past the dance prodigy and to the girl of his dreams.

Shino took another sip of his drink. He saw Neji come up to them to collect Hinata for a dance. Shino and Neji greeted each other with a polite nod before he guided Hinata to the dance floor. Like he said before he liked to send out his bugs to "collect information", he had once sent a bug on Hinata and Neji; he soon regretted it. The things those two say when they think no one is listening is vile and embarrassing, it's enough to make even the author of Icha Icha Paradise blush.

Shino noticed Hanabi interact with the girl beside her before letting Kiba take her to the dance floor. She must be a friend of hers. Shino sent out a bug to the young girl who was now left alone and another to Kiba. He had promised to save his ass if he ever got himself into trouble in the club, in order to do that Shino felt that he had to monitor not only what Kiba did, but also what he said. He was more likely to get himself into trouble with that big mouth of his then anything else.

Shino let his back rest on the wall behind him, drinking his drink in small yet pleasurable sips. He saw the dance kid approach Hanabi's friend. They seemed to be getting along well and it appeared that she enjoyed his attentions, but then the scene turned sour and she tossed her drink into his face. Shino looked to Kiba, Kiba nodded to him indicating to him that he should proceed and he called back his bug to retrieve information as he started walking towards the young girl. The bug informed him that her name was Kaede and that the young man had suggested some lewd acts which she did not approve of.

He reached the young girl. She was still visibly angry as the young man continued to harass her calling her frigid and cold, no fun at all.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Kaede, I hope you weren't' waiting long." Shino said deliberately yet smoothly.

Kaede tentatively looked up to Shino but relaxed when she recognised him as one of Kiba's friends.

"No, that's ok; I was just finishing up a conversation with Konohamaru here." Kaede said with a bit of an edge in her voice.

"Ah, I see." Shino looked over to the young man who had visible fear in his eyes.

"Ah.. I… I… am sorry… I didn't know… um…" Konohamaru stammered.

Shino ignored him and turned his attentions to the girl beside him, extending his hand to her. She confidently placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be taken to the dance floor.

With the offending male completely out of his sight Shino looked down at the young woman. He had only taken her to the dance floor to get her away from the degenerate, he was unsure if she actually wanted to dance, he was a stranger after all.

"Thank you." Kaede said looking up at the taller man, but her words were drowned out by the loud music.

"What?" Shino said leaning his ear closer to her.

"I said 'Thank you'" she repeated.

"My name? Shino." Shino still didn't hear her correctly.

Kaede rolled her eyes at him, and then smiled, he still held her hand. She pulled him closer and asked a simple question. "Dance?"

Shino nodded in acceptance. Once their bodies were closer Kaede attempted to thank him again. Now that she knew his name, she used it.

"Shino, Thank you."

Shino felt her breath softly touch the skin on his face. He nodded his welcome.

Kaede continued to dance closely to him. Shino relaxed knowing that she did indeed want to dance. He didn't often get to dance, but he did enjoy the activity and it showed. He was not bad and Kaede said as much. Shino felt his cheeks warm a little at the compliment. He blamed the drink.

Shino looked over to where Kiba was still grinding with the young Hyuuga girl. On the outside Kiba is confident in all regards except when it comes to girls. This was the first time Shino had ever seen his team mate and friend so determined for a girl. At one time Shino believed that Kiba had a crush on Hinata, but as it turned out he held a brotherly love and devotion to her. He would have never grinded with Hinata as intimately as he was grinding with Hanabi now. It almost seemed that the pair was in a world of their own paying no mind to their surroundings enjoying each other as much as possible on the dance floor. If her father ever knew what she was up to… Neji. Shino scanned the crowded and released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw him completely involved with Hinata, totally unaware. Hinata was doing a good job of keeping him occupied tonight. If Neji saw Hanabi the results would be no less then if Hanabi's father caught her, he was sure of it. He had visions of having to visit his friend at the hospital for weeks.

Shino looked back down at his dance partner, she was rather pretty. She looked familiar but he couldn't place it. She must have been about Hanabi's age. Kind of young, well perhaps not too young, about 21 he guessed.

He caught Kiba moving from the corner of his eye and looked up to see him being led out by a determined Hanabi. Shino looked back to Hinata and saw that she also noticed their exit. He leaned down to speak into Kaede's ear.

"Your friend is leaving, you ok?" he realised his question came out wrong, what he intended to ask was if she planned to stay longer now that she was here alone.

Kaede pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Are you staying?"

Shino shrugged, "I can, I don't mind dancing."

"Then will you be my dance partner for the rest of the evening?" Kaede smiled.

Shino agreed. That night Shino and his dance partner closed down with the club. He walked her home, because that's what a gentleman does. Kaede turned to look at him before entering her apartment.

"I would like to see you again." She said boldly.

"I think we will be seeing a lot more of each other from now." Shino reassured her, grimacing inwardly at how dirty his words sounded, he definitely didn't mean it _that way_. Well not just yet anyways.

Kaede smiled again and closed her door gently. Shino put his hands in his coat pockets and walked home. He was tired.


	3. Hinata: The Accomplice

Hinata was multitasking; she was keeping her team mates engaged in conversation while thinking several things at once. She wondered what time Neji would show up, he did say he was going to come back late from his mission and knowing him he will refuse to come without taking a drawn out shower. Bloody clean freak. Hinata smirked, clean was not how she would describe the man, well not his mind anyways. She blames him for breaking her out of her shell. After everything they had shared there is really nothing that could make her blush or faint from shock, save Neji himself.

She kept talking about the mission, Kiba seemed to hang on every word and Shino commented at the appropriate times. Kiba, Hinata couldn't stop thinking about how to set him up with Hanabi. Hanabi was head over heals for the Dog Ninja, and lord knows that boy certainly needed a girl in his life. She strongly believed that they would complement each other very well. Kiba was a boy in a man's body while Hanabi was a grown woman in a girl's body. There was more to it then that, but seriously they really would connect well, Hanabi would calm Kiba down, perhaps even mature him up a little, and Kiba would bring out Hanabi's playful side.

It didn't matter what anyone said, Hinata knew her sister was a warm hearted kind girl with a great smile. But too much was expected since childhood, she grew up far to fast. The only times she let her guard down was with her older sister. It was Hinata who encouraged Hanabi to play with common dolls, puzzles, and games when she was four years old and training with their father from early morning. At first Hanabi scoffed at the children's things that Hinata offered her. Four is too young to grow up, and Hinata knew that deep inside Hanabi never lost touch with the kid that was suppressed in her. Hinata knew this because even after Hanabi reprimanded her for playing with such weak things, Hanabi would hang around and watch Hinata intently as she played with the toys, still sporting that fine scowl she often worn. One day when Hanabi was in Hinata's room watching Hinata play with a game that she had tried to convince her to play, Hinata left the room when a servant came looking for her, leaving the game temporarily abandoned on the floor. Hanabi looked at the door which Hinata exited from, wondering when she would return. She looked from the door to the game to the door. When she was sure her older sister wasn't coming back soon Hanabi made her way to the game and started to poke at it with curiosity. It didn't take long for Hanabi to become completely engulfed in the game that she didn't notice her older sister enter the room.

"Let's play together" Hinata said warmly.

Hanabi was so startled by the return of her sister that she jumped and dropped a game piece.

"It's ok, let me show you." Hinata went to sit down next to her little sister. Hanabi was tentative, not sure how to play or if she should play. But Hinata knew that playing came naturally to children, so she gave it time. All she needed was for her sister to relax.

After that day, Hanabi routinely came to Hinata's room to play and be herself. Hanabi and Hinata became very close, but only behind closed doors. To everyone else they were true rivals.

Multitasking. Only girls could pull this off so seamlessly. Hinata pulled herself from her memory and returned to the club where she was talking with her team mates, however something was different; she had lost Kiba's attention. She followed his gaze across the dance floor to someone she didn't quite expect to see there. Hanabi.

Hinata smiled. "Perfect." She whispered to herself.

Hinata made eye contact with her sister; she couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. Hanabi had just made set up easier. Hanabi looked a little nervous seeing her there. Hinata took a quick look at Kiba who was still staring absentmindedly at Hanabi. She looked back to her sister and gave her the biggest smile she could and nodded the ok. Hanabi relaxed.

Hinata felt a strong body come up behind her and press its self against her back snaking an equally strong arm around her waist, purposely brushing low on her abdomen. He bent to her level, kissing her on the sensitive part of her jaw, close to her ear. It always sent shivers down her spine. He whispered into her ear.

"I have been watching you from across the room, my eyes have gotten their fill, my hands demand their share" Neji discreetly let his hand wander lower. "..and I can't stand it any longer."

Hinata couldn't help but let a blush creep up to her cheeks, she was grateful that they were at a high bar table and there was no way her team mates would have seen what Neji so boldly did.

Neji greeted the two gentlemen that shared the table with Hinata, one of them a past rival for Hinata's affections. Neji and Shino exchanged a few courteous words regarding a shared mission before he excused Hinata and himself and led her to the dance floor.

Hinata took a quick peek at her sister, knowing full well what Neji's presence would do to her nerves. To Hanabi, Neji was like a second father. If he were to see her here, and if he were to see the interaction between Kiba and Hanabi, Hinata was sure she would see Kiba in a sling at the Konoha hospital, and Hanabi would be grounded till she was 40. That is assuming that you could ground a 21 year old.

Sure enough, when Hinata saw Hanabi's eyes, they were full of fear. She tried to give her a reassuring smile and encouragement. So she mouthed "Have fun". Hanabi relaxed. Hinata knew that tonight her job was to keep Neji 100 percent occupied, she could not risk having him seeing Hanabi here. This was Hanabi's time.

Hinata let Neji lead her to a far part of the dance floor, away from prying friendly eyes. It wasn't that their relationship was a secret, in fact it was arranged. When Hanabi turned down the position of clan head, she forced the elders to give the position to her older sister. Hanabi outright stated that she did not only refuse to lead the clan, but she would never follow the orders from anyone other then her older sister. Hanabi threaten to take the clan secrets with her and leave Konoha if they did not fulfil her request, she was unmarked and there was nothing they could do. No one matched her in strength not even her father, no one except Neji and Hanabi knew the man was putty in her sister's hand. Hanabi's plan worked out well, the only condition the elders put was that Hinata was to marry the strongest male within the clan, which incidentally was Neji. It was flawless.

Now Hanabi was free to lead her life, and Hinata, well she didn't care as long as Neji was always by her side. Being the clan head would have its advantages no doubt.

Hinata snuck glances at her sister every now and then behind Neji's back. She couldn't help but giggle at the odd couple on the dance floor. So different yet so perfect. They fit together like two puzzle pieces of different colours. Hinata knew it wouldn't be long before Kiba said something stupid that would earn him a well deserved slap across the face, but she was surprised that he had managed to handle his own for so long, and Hanabi wasn't known for her tolerance, though she did have a soft spot for dogs. You know dogs spelt backwards is sgod which kind of reminds me of 'so good' so perhaps that meant that dogs were good.

Neji lifted Hinatas chin to look into her pensive face. He seductively claimed her lips then asked in a husky voice, "What's on your mind?"

Hinata blushed as she blurted out exactly what was on her mind, "Did you know that 'dogs' spelt backwards is 'sgod'?"

Neji's eyebrows came together in thought before he let out a heartfelt laugh. "I think you mean, 'dog' spelt backwards is 'god'"

Hinata thought for a moment, letting his words sink in. She beamed when she put the information together. So that must mean that dogs are gods! So, then Hanabi did good and choosing a dog ninja cause he really is a god ninja!

"What brought this up anyway?" Neji asked her out of curiosity.

"I was thinking about dogs." Hinata told him point blank.

Neji looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing. Hinata caught his expression and quickly explained.

"Hanabi bought a new puppy today, so I was thinking about dogs. Perhaps I should ask Kiba to help her out with it; I mean he does know quite a bit about them and all." Hinata bit her bottom lip, she was testing the waters.

Neji thought for a moment before agreeing with her. Having the dog ninja would definitely benefit Hanabi and her new pet. "You should invite him over in the morning."

Hinata was watching her sister and the dog ninja as her sister led him out of the club. "I don't think that will be necessary, I think Hanabi has plans of her own in regards to Kiba." Hinata smirked.

"oh?" Neji replied casually. "I wasn't aware she had any connections with the Inuzuka clan."

Hinata wanted to so say '_Why do you think she got the puppy?_' but thought the better of it, instead she opted for "Where do you think she got the puppy?"

With Hanabi and her new companion out of the club and out of harms way, Hinata relaxed and decided it was time to have some fun of her own. She pulled the strong Hyuuga closer to herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to meet hers. She gave him a shy grin and he knew what she wanted.

It was not long before the pair was out of the noisy club with plans which involved only the two of them.


End file.
